Goddess of Destruction Lauria
Introduction Hello, I'm making a fan unit, her power will be beyond Karna Masta's power so her skills will be very powerful. Background * Expert in magic, physical and tactical combat * Friendly, Kind and Playful * Powerful Deity that surpasses all gods Origin Story: 'Lauria is a Goddess from a past so distant that it was said that she was the first god. Lauria is an anthesis to creation gods but has an affinity to destroying evil. She visits a world every 777 years, if she found the people to be kind and friendly overall, she will spare the world and leave behind a gift. At once, a planet infuriated her so much because of its corruptive nature, she decided to annihilate the world. In a single touch, the planet is absorbed into a microscopic orb floating on her right palm. To punish the gods who created that world, she sealed them and sent them away flying to Otherworld where they lay unconscious but heavily damaged. She is feared by many but her loving and friendly personality made her less dangerous. Foreseeing the destruction of Grand Gaia, she sent a tablet to the Elgif in order to give them some of her power for training summoners to fight gods. The tablets state her return in 7 years time to Elgaia and that she will bring a rebirth to those worlds. Her last words when she left Grand Gaia was, "My friends, you will face a trial but do not give hope for I have never left you forsakened." EX Skill Sphere: Revelation's Crown A magical crown that held 12 stars above it, it is said that it represented the 12 stars that created her. She always wears the crown to make sure that all beings who met her knew who she was, but anyways most scholars believe her as a myth until a future event where the summoner managed to call her aid. 50% Boost to all parameters, 75% boost to Spark Damage, hugely boosts normal hit count, gives resistance to one KO attack & enourmously boosts BB atk. ''+4 hits & 300% BB atk Unit Statistics: Omni: Goddess of Destruction Lauria Statistics: Skills: '''Goddess of Destruction Lauria Omni Evo Leader Skill: Zevanyan Galtiga (Destroyer's Judgement) ' 140% boost to all parameters, Spark damage boosts BB gauge, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB, negates critical damage, elemental damage and status ailments, hugely boosts critical hit rate, massively boosts critical damage, enourmously boosts damage against status afflicted foes, damage taken may restore HP, hugely boosts elemental damage to neutral and weak elements & massively boosts BB Atk. ''Fills 3-5 BC on spark, fills 6-9 BC on hit, 45% BB gauge reduction, 40% Crit, 700% boost, 350% atk, 30% chance to restore 30% Hp, 200% boost & 700% BB atk. '''Extra Skill: Revelation of Existence 30% boost to all parameters, adds Light barrier effect to SBB, raises Atk parameter limits to 350000, adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 40%, Hugely boosts BB gauge when damage taken exceeds certain amount, probable random status ailment infliction & maximum buff stack increases from 500% to 2000% Barrier has 1% of the damage dealt as Hp, 10 BC after 3,500 damage & 35% chance to inflict a random ailment. Brave Burst: Galaxy Wipe Approximate Damage: 27 combo massive Light, Fire & Lightning damage on all foes, greatly boosts own max Hp, greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 5 turns, probable random status ailment infliction, adds probable status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enourmously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns. 3''5% Hp, 200% parameter boost, 50% chance to inflict a random ailment, 70% Crit, 350% boost, 50% boost, 2-5 BC & fills 500 OD pts'' Super Brave Burst: Destruction of All Approximate Damage: 37 combo massive Light, Fire, Lightning & Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, massively boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge, slightly boosts OD gauge, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, probable random status ailment infliction, enourmously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, enourmously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & Injury, Weak, Sick infliction. 7''5% Crit, 450% boost, 8-11 BC, 12% OD gauge fill, 25% OD gauge fill rate, 80% chance to inflict paralysis, poison or curse, 400% boost & 300% def to attack'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Multiversal End Approximate Damage: 77 combo Apocalyptic All Elemental attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, massively boosts critical damage for 3 turns, fills all allies' BB gauge to max, enormously boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, poison infliction, enormously boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 4 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 4 turns & performs 2 extra action within the same turn for 3 turns. 4''00% def to Atk, 700% boost, fills 1200 OD pts, 700% boost, 500% BB atk, 300% atk & 350% parameter boost.'' Note: if you want to get her you'll have to go to an extremely Trial that will take the best team to win. I bet only the top 100 players can clear it Category:CustomUnits Category:Omni Category:Casual